marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Carpenter (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Julia Carpenter, Spider-Woman, Arachne , Considered using Ariadne | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , , , , , , | Relatives = Rachel Carpenter (daughter), Walter Cornwall (father), Elizabeth Cornwall (mother), Larry Carpenter (ex-husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Denver, Colorado; formerly Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, fugitive, former government agent | Education = | Origin = Human injected with a mix of spider venom and exotic plant extracts | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Jim Shooter; Mike Zeck | First = Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #6 | HistoryText = Early Life Julia Cornwall was born and raised in Los Angeles, California . The daughter of Walter and Elizabeth Cornwall. She met and married her college sweetheart Larry Carpenter and together they had a daughter named Rachel. Spider-Woman A secretive government group called the Commission decided to create their own superhero. Val Cooper met college friend Julia Carpenter in Denver, and convinced her to be part in an "athletic study". She was unknowingly a test subject in their experiments. During the experiment, they "accidentally" injected Julia with a mix of spider venom and exotic plant extracts, which gave Julia powers very similar to those of Spider-Man. Secret Wars Not long after she was given identity of Spider-Woman, she was drawn into the first Secret Wars. Freedom Force After returning to Earth, Julia joined Freedom Force but much like her predecessor, found herself on the wrong side of the law. She left the team when she helped the Avengers escape the Vault. Iron Man She teamed up with Iron Man when she was stalked by a trio of hightech bounty hunters known as the Seekers. They came to collect the bounty which had been placed on Julia's head. She was wanted by the US government after she helped the Avengers. Iron Man decided to help her with her daughter's situation. They battle the bounty hunters but it ends when she decided to surrender to the US government. Spider-Man She teamed up with Spider-Man to battle the Wrecking Crew and eventually found herself as a freelance hero. West Coast Avengers When one of her assignments led her to California looking for a team of Asian super-villains, she met and assisted the West Coast Avengers several times. Deathweb Julia's main enemies were the arachnid-based team called Death-Web, which consisted of three super-villains who were created by the Commission, using a variation of the same serum that transformed Julia. When Mike Clemson, founder of Death-Web, captured Spider-Woman's daughter Rachel, he blackmailed her into fighting Spider-Man, even though she nearly killed Spider-Man, she couldn't commit murder, and Spider-Man helped her rescue Rachel. Force Works She then found her place with the West Coast Avengers and once they disbanded, joined their spin-off team Force Works. Spider-Women Eventually, Julia walked away from the superhero business to concentrate on raising her daughter. Like Jessica Drew (the original Spider-Woman), Julia was also attacked by Charlotte Witter and had her powers stolen. After the loss of her superpowers, Julia returned to the life of a normal mother. Shroud Julia was paralyzed for several months after she lost her powers, even though all of her other injuries had healed. The Shroud's company synthesized a duplicate of the serum that originally provided Julia with her powers, and these returned several days after it was administered to her. With the Shroud's help, Julia underwent intense physical therapy and was soon able to walk again. It was during this time that she and the Shroud fell in love. Civil War/Initiative Her powers now restored, Julia returned using the codename "Arachne" (which she originally intended to use). During the Super-Human Civil War, Julia registered under the Superhuman Registration Act , and she and Wonder Man aided Ms. Marvel in the training of novice superheroes. However, Julia was actually a double agent; when she first responded to Iron Man's request, she thought they would be helping people escape registration. She tipped off several targeted superheroes who had refused to register with the government, such as the Prowler. She was romantically involved with the Shroud, an opponent of the Superhuman Registration Act. Julia was found out when a captured Prowler revealed under interrogation that she had tipped him off. A government strike team led by Ms. Marvel, including Wonder Man and Araña, attacks Julia at her home just as she was about to flee the country with her daughter. Julia was captured and summarily incarcerated. However, Julia escaped captivity during the Negative Zone prison break, and returned to Colorado in search of Rachel. A S.H.I.E.L.D. Psy Ops team telepathically traced her to Brooklyn, where she furiously confronted Araña, demanding to know where her daughter had been taken. Omega Flight She spent some time living in Canada and working with the Canadian government as part of Canada's new superhero team Omega Flight. She was given the option of having her outstanding charges dropped in exchange for her participation on the team. After a battle against the Wrecking Crew, Julia decided to stay on the team. She helped the team expose Dr. Benning who was using her position with the Canadian government to force an addiction on the new Guardian, Michael Pointer, by feeding him the mutant energy of captured criminals. With the departure of most of Omega Flight's members, Julia eventually returned to America. Grim Hunt Julia was dragged into Sasha Kravinoff's Grim Hunt of Spider-Man as a means to resurrect her husband Kraven the Hunter. After the unsuccessful attempt at resurrection through the sacrifice of Mattie Franklin, the third woman to take the name Spider-Woman, Julia was captured by the Kravinoff family alongside Araña to be further sacrifices. As Spider-Man put a stop to their scheme, the Kravinoffs' most important prisoner, Madame Web was mortally wounded.In her final moments Madame Web transferred her telepathic, precognitive and astral projection powers into Julia - making her blind, the new Madame Web and weaver of the Spider family. Madame Web Julia's first action in this role was to prevent Peter from killing Kraven, explaining to Peter that he was the center of a moral web that would be destroyed if he killed Kraven, advising him that this murder, however justified, would turn him into a ruthless destroyer. After burying Kaine and Madame Web in a potter's field, she explained her new purpose to Spider-Man and Araña before teleporting away. Afterwards, Julia gave her Arachne costume to Anya so she could become the newly christened Spider Girl. Spider-Island When the population of Manhattan developed spider-powers, Julia observed the crisis with Shang-Chi, preventing him from intervening until Spider-Man was accidentally attacked by the New Avengers when he tried to help out. Later, as Anti-Venom worked on curing the individuals affected of their spider-powers, she reflected on the need for both Venom and Anti-Venom to fix the Spider-Island problem. At the final battle of the Spider-Island, she soon realized that Kaine (who had been cured) was the one who was willing to kill, unlike Peter, thus seeing him as the last hope of killing the Spider-Queen. After the Spider-Island events, Julia aided Spider-Man during a "race against time" mission to stop a catastrophe that could destroy the entire city. She warned him that he had to do this work by himself without the aid from either the Avengers or the Future Foundation. After the danger was averted, Julia congratulated Peter for the efforts. Coma Shorlty before Doctor Octopus swapped his mind with Peter Parker's and temporarily became Spider-Man, Madame Web suffered an overload of her powers as a consequence of presaging the death of Spider-Man, witnessing every point in the future for a split second before falling into a coma. Luckily, she had previously foretold this event, for which she called for an ambulance before she collapsed, and was taken to a hospital. Spider-Verse Julia remained in coma for more than a year. Shortly after the Spider-Army defeated the Inheritors and Otto Octavius started damaging the Web of Life and Destiny that connected all spiders, she woke up from her condition, claiming that her connection with the Web of Life and Destiny had been lost. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Julia possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift at least 10 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Julia is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably greater than the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Julia's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Agility: Julia's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Julia's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Julia is able to withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. * Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured, Julia is able to recover from mild to moderate injuries somewhat faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing on her own in a matter of days that would require an ordinary human to undergo surgery. Julia is also physically immune to all known types of poisons. * Superhuman Sense of Touch: Julia's sense of touch is developed to the point that she can sense vibration like a spider on its webs. Her senses are so sharp, that she can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. * Psionic Powers: Some of Julia's spider-like abilities are the results of developed psionic capabilities rather than her physical attributes. **'Wall Crawling': She can stick to walls in a manner similar to Spider-Man, manipulating the inter-atomic binding forces of matter to create temporary but powerful molecular bonds between her body and whatever she touches. **'Psionic Webbing': Julia can utilize psionic-based webbing (psi-webs). By using psychokinetic energy, she can bind ambient free-floating molecules into strands of solid force. Her psi-webs can be used to wrap enemies, or focused into narrow web-lines that she can swing from. Due to its psychic nature, her psi-webs can be used in ways Spider-Man's webbing never could, such as causing webs to form from a distance, or controlling the movement of her webbing mentally. She can create webs of psionic energy able to hold up to 10 tons when properly anchored. **'Psionic Vibrations': By casting small strands of psionic webbing into her environment, Julia can feel "psychic vibrations" reverberating through them just like a spider can feel regular vibrations through their webs. This allows her to sense the presence of other people in her vicinity, pinpointing potential attackers over a distance. Madame Web: As Cassandra Webb died, she passed on her abilities as Madame Web to Julia. By inheriting this psychic power, Julia became physically blind but greatly increased her psionic abilities. *'Prescience:' ability to perceive aspects of the future. *'Telepathy': ability to read minds and project thoughts. *'Astral Projection:' ability to project her consciousness outside her body and travel. *'Possible Teleportation:' Since becoming the new Madame Web, Julia has seemingly teleported from one location to another. This is not an ability previously demonstrated by either her or the first Madame Web. It is possible Julia is not actually teleporting, but rather projecting a very vivid astral projection to a secondary location. This appeared to be the case in at least one instance where she suddenly appeared. | Abilities = Julia is a good hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by the CSA and later on-the-job Avengers training. | Strength = 10 tons | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet, Freedom Force Helicopter. | Weapons = | Notes = * The appearance of Spider-Man's black costume is based on Julia's costume. * Julia was romantically involved with Shroud. * Julia stated that Spider-Man's personality is the only thing that stopped her from dating him. | Trivia = * Julia is a fan of Dazzler's music. | Marvel = Arachne_(Julia_Carpenter) | Wikipedia = Julia Carpenter | Comicvine = arachne/29-16197/ | Links = * Julia's Profile at Spiderfan.org * OHMU AVENGERS 2005, 2005, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * (Nov, 1986) }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Telepaths Category:Blind Characters Category:Precogs Category:Astral Projection Category:Mutates Category:Arachnine Form Category:Carpenter Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clairvoyance Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars participants Category:Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars casualties Category:Killed by Doctor Doom